


Curiosity

by kazryll



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, College AU, F/F, and shy and nerdy, and somehow always curious, blake is being blake, bumblebees, every bees, gay babies, gay bees, i think, while blake is, yang is a party girl, yellow and black bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazryll/pseuds/kazryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is a curious girl. And it seems like she's always curious about her best friend, Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Curiosity. It's such a silly thing, if you actually think about it.

You were quite curious with the way she looks at you. You don't actually understand what those looks mean.

It was just plain curiosity, but maybe something more. You looked at her, met her eyes, and smiled. Then she suddenly looked away, and you noticed how red her ears were. Suddenly, you found yourself curious. Again.

You remember, back when you were young, that you usually get scolded by your father because of it. You did so many mischievous things just because of your "mere curiosity". Your parents, and even your own sister, told you that curiosity is a dangerous thing. _Curiosity killed the cat_ , they always say.

It didn't stop you. But remembering how everything happened yesterday, maybe it was true.

It was summer, it was night, and you were drunk. Your head was spinning, along with everything you were seeing. You remembered the way how alcohol dulled all your logical sense. You remembered how adrenaline pumped in every vein of your body.

You remembered taking her hand. You remembered taking her to a world she's never been.

It was curiosity that started this. You wondered how she would react if she goes to a wild party like this. You wondered why, with all her beauty and grace, she was always shy. You wondered how she will adjust to this. You wonder what everyone would think about her.

Everyone would love her, you knew that. And you knew because she's your partner.

But from the very moment you saw her, you already knew that.

You looked behind you, looking at her who was following you silently. She was shyly nodding at the two boys who greeted her - one with spiky blonde hair and the other with fixed blue hair. Some people, especially those who knew her, looked surprised, definitely wondering why she would attend a party like this. You let a smug grin creep on your lips. She was here because of you, and only you.

"Let's go," you told her and held her hand. You saw the way how her face flushed, but you were too drunk to acknowledge what it was.

You remember holding tightly on her hand as you walked across the crowd. It was _hot hot hot hot_ and there were bodies everywhere, dancing and living in the moment. You wanted to join them, but you also don't want to let go of the hand you were holding.

You headed to the balcony, because you saw how she couldn't breathe. She looked at you, smiled, and gave you her thanks.

She didn't get any reply from you. Your eyes were too busy looking at her, than to look at the stars above. The way how her sleeved, denim blouse hugged her firm limbs made you gulp. The way how her stencil skirt left enough skin for your wildest dreams; it made your throat dry.

Your eyes trailed above, and you nearly regretted it instantly. Her amber eyes – so cat-like and pure – stared at you with wonder. You always wondered how they can shine so bright, how it can make your heart skip a beat, how it can make you feel so contented _and_ curious. You noticed how her jet black hair shone under the moonlight, so smooth and arranged, unlike your angry blonde mane. She called your name, and laughed – _oh god, her laugh_ – when you snapped out of your daze. You noted the way how her dimples deepened, how her voice seemed to be similar to those bell chimes you heard in movies.

"Thank you," she said, and you looked at her in surprise. She smiled, so softly and gently, before adding, "For taking me here."

For once, you were glad that your mind was somehow still sober. "You're welcome," you replied quickly. You realized that your cheeks were heating up, so you looked away, away from her gaze.

She noticed you avoiding her gaze, and for once you were happy that she wasn't as curious as you are. But instead, she kept her smile, tearing her gaze away from you and settling it for the stars above.

You looked up as well. You wondered if bringing her here was the right choice. You know how she never wanted to stand out, but here you are, leading her to a place she's never been.

But one look at her smile, one look at her face, you knew it was worth it.

"Is that the Big Dipper?" she pointed at a certain chain of stars, one forming what looked like a big dipper in the skies. You laughed, affirming her with a yes, and looked at her. You realized that her eyes reflected the beauty above. If not, it only made it even more beautiful.

You looked above again. "Yeah." She started naming other constellations, the ones she learned herself and the ones she learned from you, one by one. You loved how fascinated she was, oblivious to the look you were giving her. After a short while, she paused. Then she said your name.

"Yang?"

"Yes, Blake?"

You looked at her. And she smiled.

"Thank you," she said again, and you knew you'll never get tired of hearing that. But then, she looked at you with those eyes, and you realized she didn't only mean this night. "For everything. For always being there for me. For protecting me. For being my strength and my shield." Her hand entangled with yours, and you felt heat creep in your cheeks. But for once, you didn't care. You held her hand just as tight as she held yours.

"Thank you for everything, Yang. Thank you for being my friend."

_Ah._

You looked at her, forgetting how to smile, then at your intertwined hands. _Friends._ Strange. That word never felt this painful, and it brought you a painful kind of curiosity. Why was a simple word making you feel like a thousand of needles were plunged unto your heart?

She looked at you, face etched with worry and confusion, before she realized her hand was intertwined with yours. She flinched, whispering a series of apologies. She looked down, fiddling her thumbs, and you can't help but smile. She was always a dork, up 'til now.

You remember the pain so well. You remember looking at her, feeling a piece of you missing. You missed her hand on yours. You missed the warmth of her hands.

But her hand wasn't that far away. In a spur of a moment, you took her hand again and looked into her eyes.

Her cheeks were tinged with red, reaching her pale neck and ears. You managed to strangle a gasp before it came out – her eyes were too much. Those soft amber eyes made every doubt, every hesitation, melt into a pile of wonder. And her lips –

You remember your eyes trailing on her lips. You remembered wondering how those would feel on yours.

So, out of curiosity, you kissed her.

You felt how her body stiffened, but she didn't back away. Soon, you felt her lips leaning closer to yours, reciprocating your actions. Then slowly, the missing piece in your mind connected with each other, and you never felt this contented.

_Ah. That's why._

You held her cheeks, gently massaging dimples with your thumb. You noted how they deepened, and you can't help but smile instead.

You parted. Your broke the kiss that lasted for seconds, but felt like eternity. You looked at her eyes and at her flushed cheeks. You noted how her hand reached the base of your arm, and her ragged breath.

She cupped your cheek with her free hand, brought her lips to yours once more, and you never felt so alive.

You remembered how passionate she pressed her lips against yours. You kissed her back fervently, not willing to let her overshadow your own passion. You remembered taking her back to the ground, holding her hips tightly like you were afraid to let her go. And you were. You were afraid that if you let go, you'll wake up and realize it was nothing but a dream.

Everything around you felt numb, and all you could focus in was the softness that was against your lips. A grunt escaped your throat, and you titled your head. You felt her teeth graze your lips, you remembered parting your mouth, and all hell broke loose.

Lips against lips. Tongue against tongue. You remembered everything getting hazy. You remembered your hands reaching for her back, for her hips; anything that would bring you closer. You remembered how she chained her arms behind your neck, and pulled you closer. You remembered the moans she let out, the gasps you made, and suddenly you couldn't.

You parted, and looked into her eyes.

You were quite curious with the way she looks at you. You don't actually understand what those looks mean. _Until this moment_ , you thought, taking in the haze and cloud in her eyes.

Her amber eyes were still the same – sparkling, beautiful, earnest – but there was something different. Only now you realized what those eyes wanted to tell you.

It was just plain curiosity, but maybe something more. You looked at her, met her eyes, and you just can't help but smile. Then she suddenly looked away, and you noticed how red her ears were. But this time, you weren't curious.

You cupped her cheeks, and pulled her just close enough to let your nose bump at each other. A giggle escaped your lips, and soon you heard hers as well. You pecked her lips, and whispered,

"l think I love you, Blake."

"You think?" She playfully tried to shove you, but you leaned on before she could, and captured her lips for another quick kiss.

"I love you." You clarified, grinning at her twinkling eyes.

"Took you long enough, Yang." But she was smiling, and so were you. "I love you, too."

You were curious as to how everything led to this. But for once, you drove your "mere curiosity" into the corner, and thought, for once, that you didn't care.

Because it was that moment. It was the only moment that managed to fill your curiosity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hurray for gay bees


End file.
